1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to storage containers for magnetic storage disks of the floppy diskette type and more particularly, to a two-part molded storage container which can be opened into a position providing ready access to the plurality of diskettes stored therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous configurations of diskette container devices are provided in the prior art. Among such devices are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 251,273, issued Mar. 6, 1979, to R. A. Egly, and in U.S. Design application Ser. No. 080,417, filed Oct. 1, 1979, by Jerry M. Long, et al., and commonly owned herewith. The problems with most such devices are that where designed to be primarily oriented toward storage they do not provide easy access to the work processor or where designed to provide easy access to the functional user they are bulky for storage, and in order to provide compact storage they require a design which is complicated to manufacture.